Inebriated
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: NaLu Week, Day Five: Dare; Inebriation was commonplace within the infamous guild known as Fairy Tail. There was some semblance of a silent rule that stated that if one hadn't gotten drunk within the midst of guildmates, then they weren't truly considered a member of said guild.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

Fifth day, fifth story. I'm a bit disheartened to think there's only two stories to go after this one. Gotta make them worth it then, right? I look forward to the challenge~

So this story channels elements of another story of mine involving meddlesome barmaids with cunning plans to get people together. Hints of GaLe and smatterings of other couples if you read between the lines. But definite NaLu of course!

Hope you enjoy~

NaLu Week, Day Five: Dare

* * *

**Inebriated**

Inebriation was commonplace within the infamous guild known as Fairy Tail. There was some semblance of a silent rule that stated that if one hadn't gotten drunk within the midst of guildmates, then they weren't truly considered a member of said guild. However, this only applied to those old enough to drink within the guild, thus meaning that Wendy and Romeo were excluded from the idea and treated as 'nakama' accordingly.

Natsu always found it hilarious when most of his nakama were piss drunk. That didn't meant he wasn't part of the group too – alcohol was a treat that he appeared to hold fairly well. Maybe it was a trait that Dragon Slayers held, since his guild mates had failed to get Gajeel intoxicated enough to lie unconscious on the floor during his 'inebriation initiation'.

Another person that always appeared to hold their own when the rest of the guild became roaring drunk was Mira – maybe it was her Take-Over ability that let her keep her mind. Natsu noted that since Mira had always been relatively sober, it was prime opportunity for her to embarrass and exploit her beloved guild mates whichever way she wanted. Sometimes, (when it involved the infuriating ice mage) he helped out, and ended up with blackmail material that always helped out when he got into brawls. Most times, he just mingled with his nakama, who all believed that he was the most intoxicated of the lot. Hey! If there was a reason for him to let loose a little and be a tad crazier, then he wouldn't pass the opportunity up.

It was a simple night like any other, when practically everyone was in the guild, free from missions or other tasks that usually kept them from enjoying. As another brawl cropped up between he, Gray, Gajeel, and even Laxus (who'd guessed that the stoic man was there that night?), Mira had begun serving out the drinks, distributing kegs worth of alcohol amongst the various patrons.

He slid across the floor from an exceptionally hard punch the Lightning Dragon Slayer gave. Mentally cursing about getting thrashed, he managed to stop at the foot of one of the tables. Grappling the wooden furnishing, he got himself up and was pleasantly surprised to see his partners, Lucy and Happy, right in front of him.

"It's okay Natsu! You can always try and hit Laxus harder next time!" Happy encouraged, nibbling into his fish afterward. Lucy shook her head at the two of them and offered him a mug filled to the brim with beer.

"I saved it for you, since Mira placed _way_ too many drinks for us to handle. So don't start whining to me about getting your butt kicked by Laxus. Didn't even think he'd fight with you guys like that. Maybe Mira spiked his drink earlier," Lucy mused as he took the drink and heartily consumed it. Chugging it, he made a content sigh when he slammed the mug, making Lucy shriek and berate him about taking care of items.

As the night carried on, with more than a few drinks passed around, courtesy of the demonic take-over mage, his nakama had hit the point where they'd done complete 180's in personality with the alcohol well ingrained into their systems. In one corner of the guild, he could see a fairly sober Gajeel panicking as a hyperactive Levy tried to attain him for a piggyback. Cana, Elfman, Laxus and the Raijinshuu appeared to be playing a game of strip Go Fish, and without a doubt the men were faring worse than the women. An emotional Juvia was creating puddles around her, to which an enraged Erza believed was Gray's fault. A scaredy-cat Gray (which is part of the reason why Natsu loved drunk nights even more) was sprinting round the room, ducking under tables to avoid the crimson mage's wrath. Even Happy had been caught into the fray, the Exceed – bossy when drunk – partnering up with Charle – also bossy when drunk – to pick on a seemingly submissive Pantherlily, who at the time was running to and from the kitchens to attain fish for his fellow Exceed.

As Gray cowered under Natsu's table, Erza on the prowl for the poor bastard, Natsu ranked the woman as second on his list of frightening people when drunk. Although it was difficult to comprehend how an infuriated Erza could come second, the number one on his list quickly reminded him when she bounded into his lap and began mouthing nonsense about petting her like a cat.

"Hey~ Natsu! Please! Pet me here~" Lucy cried, pointing to her chin whilst smiling at him dopily. Unsure as to why, he acquiesced, beginning to do as she asked. As the blonde mage began to purr, he recalled his senses and began panicking.

Petrified, he thanked all the stars when Mira called out for all of them, and even in their drunk state, they appeared piqued by the barmaid's call. Said barmaid appeared more mischievous than ever, which was a fair sign that all of them were about to be lured into some sick, twisted game the demon was concocting.

"Everyone! Seeing as we all look like we're having fun, why not play a game?" she asked, and hollers of consent came from her audience. Natsu noted that the barmaid glanced at him and Gajeel, aware of their lack of drunkenness, and smiled enigmatically, as if warning them both that they would also be trapped within her game. He cursed his luck, glancing away from Mira whilst trying to push his partner off his lap, to no avail.

As the guild grew rowdier with anticipation, Mira continued with her spiel. "So, the game involves me proposing numerous dares, and those who complete it get prizes! Simple enough, don't you think? I won't make you all do anything too… _challenging_."

While on a normal basis, when half of the guild still retained their sanity, they would've easily protested against Mira's schemes. But that night saw the sane half of the guild off-kilter, and thus all of the inebriated patrons easily agreed, believing themselves capable of rising to the challenge. All Natsu saw was his doom. He and Gajeel made eye contact and simultaneously nodded. He then wrenched his drunken partner off of him with all the force he could muster, Lucy moaning in protest, and was ready to assist his fellow Dragon Slayer when Mira's melodious voice – the woman a herald of chaos – called out the first dare.

"I dare someone to keep Gajeel from leaving the guild, since he's acting like a big spoilsport!" Mira said, and before Natsu could stop them, numerous guild mates of his were surrounding Gajeel's paths of escape. The Iron Dragon Slayer, looking for any way out, stopped in his tracks when two arms had wrapped around his neck and a blue-haired mage stood on her tiptoes to reel in the boy for a kiss. Natsu cried out in dramatic anguish, knowing that there was no hope of saving Gajeel anymore, evident as the man fervently returned the favour that Levy gave.

Mira set her eyes on him and Natsu's sight was greeted with her predator-like grin.

"Well done Levy! Points for creativity in how to keep him here. I'll tell you what your prize is later!" Mira cheerfully stated, and said girl parted from Gajeel for a momentary celebratory squeal, before resuming her position in kissing the gruff mage. "Now, another spoilsport we seem to have is Natsu. So this is going to be a specific mission now! The prize for this is definitely worth it though. Promise~ I dare someone to give the Dragon Slayer a big 'ol kiss on the lips! More points for the longer the kiss is as well!"

Eyes turned to look at him, and the dangerous glints he saw was reminiscent of ravenous wolves looking at their next meal. He yelped when they all made their move to chase after him. He was a Dragon Slayer damn it! He wasn't supposed to be scared of drunken guild mates!

"Natsu! Get back here and let me take your lips for the prize!" Erza demanded, and Natsu shuddered at the thought of the Requip mage sparing him a kiss. If she remembered the act when sober, he was good as dead. God forbid Jellal would learn about her state, otherwise his head would be on a platter.

A hand grasped the end of his scarf and he saw a dazed Gray moving in with puckered lips and exaggerated smooching noises. Natsu unashamedly screamed and set the man's trousers on fire to distract him. When Gray began screaming about his fiery state, Juvia came to the rescue and began sobbing all over again about how Natsu had become a new love rival.

Sidling away from the chaos, Natsu internally cheered as he saw that he was in the final stretch of his chase to the exit. Incoming from his left was Evergreen, who was swiftly tackled down by Laxus of all people, who was roaring at him to sacrifice his lips for the good of mankind whilst clad only in boxers. As the blonde man leapt to tackle him down, Natsu ducked and rolled, narrowly missing the buff man's arms. Natsu persevered and the gap between him and the door was closing in.

And from out of nowhere, a familiar blonde figure was standing in front of the doors, cheeks heavily flushed and stance wobbly. Out of pure instinct, Natsu caught Lucy before she fell face-first to the ground, and then noted his mistake when he remembered Lucy was as drunk as the rest of them. He was right at the exit, but couldn't find the heart to move as he tried to put the girl back on her feet.

"Hey… Natsu?" she inquired, her voice holding child-like innocence. He looked up to see that she'd moved her face exceptionally close to his, and caught unaware, she'd pushed forward so that her lips crashed into his.

Beyond him were an eclectic mix of cheers and cries as Mira announced Lucy as the winner, but he tuned it all out and focused on Lucy, arms that had previously helped her to stand tightening their hold around her waist. Her lips moved against his slowly, against what he presumed would've been a drunken frenzy. Although her lips tasted like alcohol, there was still sweetness to it that he recognised mingled with her scent. He felt equal parts guilty and elated as he deepened the kiss, but his fears dissipated when they parted and Lucy gave him a grin.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," she told him, as she poked a finger at his chest. "You, Natsu Dragneel, are absolutely insufferable. You're so irritating with how immature and charming and stupid and lovable you are and it makes me want to slap you and kiss you silly at the same time."

He'd heard once about how people in an inebriated state were more prone to being truthful. He grinned, thinking that her confession, whilst completely blunt and out of nowhere, was so undeniably Lucy-like.

"Like that! You need to stop grinning like that or else I'll jump ya," she said, before engulfing him in another kiss that had his nakama cheering again.

Alongside his sobriety, he had to thank Fairy Tail's resident demonic barmaid for her uncanny knack in matching people through the most unconventional means.

**..O..**

As Natsu and Lucy walked into the guild the following day, with the former teasing the latter of the profound hangover she had, everyone was very aware of the clasped hands between the pair.

"Alright guys! Pay up! Anyone that doesn't give their share are gonna have to give the rest later, and don't think I haven't noted how much all of you owe me," ever sweet Mira said, and the most of the guild members that milled about the room, sporting hangovers similar to Lucy's, groaned as they began to reach into their pockets to fork out the appropriate amount of Jewels they owed.

Yet another victory for the demon.


End file.
